This invention relates generally to water purification and more specifically to a water purification device and method for purifying water in a stream of water that may contain debris.
One of the difficulties with treatment of water in the skimmer basket region of a pool or spa is that the water treatment device becomes clogged with debris. One prior art approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,032 where the canister that holds chlorine is maintained above or along side the skimmer basket. Another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,779,913 and 6,019,893 which shows a dispenser that is secured to the underside of a skimmer basket. While not holding water purification materials U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,350 discloses a pool skimmer basket that includes a central member that projects above the top of the skimmer basket in order to prevent the basket from becoming clogged and thus preventing flow therethrough. Thus, the placement of water purification devices in a skimmer basket is generally avoided because of clogging problems.
The present invention provides a water purification device that can be positioned in a skimmer basket and in the flow of water with debris with the water purification device maintaining the water inlet to the water purification device in a condition wherein water can continue to be directed through the water purification device even though there is a continual presence of debris in the water flowing around the water purification device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,350 discloses a pool skimmer basket with a central core projecting above the top of the skimmer basket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,032 discloses a swimming pool chlorinator that is maintained above the bottom of the skimmer basket.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,019,893 and 5,779,913 disclose a water purification device that is secured to the underside of the skimmer basket.
A flow-through, water purification device, method and system with the water purification device comprising a container for holding a water purification material therein with the water purification device including a shroud extending in a direction generally normal and lateral to a flow of debris laden water with the shroud inhibiting direct flow of debris into a water inlet in the water purification device by directing water and debris over the shroud and around the water purification device while a portion of the water is directed laterally into and through the water purification device and a further portion is directed through water purification material within the water purification device to thereby purify the water that flows over the water purification materials. A shielded exit located below the water purification devices maintains a portion of the skimmer basket free of debris to thereby provide a path for water to continually flow through the water purification device. The water purification device can also include multiple spaced and laterally positioned water inlets so that the likelihood of the water inlet being completely obstructed by debris is remote.